


Sirius Black: Babysitter? | A Wolfstar One-shot

by ablondeweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablondeweasley/pseuds/ablondeweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is feeling the weight of his family, or more the lack of it, missing his friends and living alone at 12 Grimmauld Place until he comes up with the best idea: he's going to be the "funnest" godfather ever, and he's going to start by babysitting his godson. Only, Lily doesn't trust Sirius to be alone with Harry, so she says Remus has to "supervise." Sirius is super excited, but he's thinking the crush on Moony he's had since he was fifteen might make this more than a little awkward...<br/>A Wolfstar one-shot. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Black: Babysitter? | A Wolfstar One-shot

Sirius Black is alone. Well, not exactly alone; Kreacher is here. But that disgusting little shit doesn't count.

Sirius Black is alone, and he misses his friends. He misses James, the great prat, with his pranks and smiles and crooked glasses, even though now he's a bit different now: more mature and serious. He misses Lily, the poor thing, got stuck marrying James, but she's been happy with her husband and baby, her fiery hair spilling everywhere and seeming to wrap everyone up in it. She holds them all together, in a way. He guess he misses Peter...and he misses Remus. Oh, Merlin did he miss Remus. His smile, his practicality, his golden hair that was almost more gorgeous than Sirius', his eyes, his big words, his tanned skin....fuck. It's still there. That pesky little thing Sirius has been trying to get rid of for the past ten years. That crush on Remus Lupin.

Just thinking about him makes Sirius' stomach fill with warmth, and he gets tingly all over. He would bet a galleon he's blushing too, but it's stupid to make a bet with himself...

Everyone has been busy: James and Lily starting their domestic life with their own house and mini-James, Remus with his jobs, Peter...doing something. But not Sirius. That's probably where this restlessness is coming from, Sirius thinks, I need some shit to do.

Well, I'm godfather of the Prongslet already. Might as well be the best fucking godfather ever. Make all the other godfathers jealous. I'm already the coolest, and the sexiest, but I need to add another title to that list. Maybe "kindest?" No. That's a little to Hufflepuff. "Richest?" No, then I'll need to spend all of it on the kid. "Funnest." That's the perfect one. I'll teach him how to play Quidditch before James can, I'll teach him better pranks than James will, I'll-

Well first I need to get to know him. And I have the perfect idea for that...

"Kreacher! Fire-call James!" Sirius gets up from the old moldy couch slowly and dropping the now-empty bottle of fire whiskey. He wonders again why he was sitting there. It isn't a particularly comfortable couch, full of springs and ripping at the seams. But he can't remember anyone ever sitting in this couch besides him, and so it's the only place he can bear to go in all of 12 Grimmauld Place. His parents are gone, Reggie is gone, but they all haunt this house: Sirius can hear his parents arguing in the parlor, he can see Reggie sitting at the kitchen table, he can smell-

He can smell brimstone. The fireplace in the parlor is ready!

He walks down the hallway purposefully, ignoring the Mark on the Black Family Tree, ignoring his mother's sleeping portrait, all of it reminding him again why he ran away.

Bracing himself, Sirius sticks his head into the flames. It's hot and cold at once, like when you're feet fall asleep, and incredibly disconcerting as Sirius' head is whirled around dizzily while the remainder of his body remains firmly planted on the floor in front of the fireplace. Sirius remembers that he doesn't necessarily like fire-calling. He wishes had one of those Muggle gadgets, those, whatchamacallit's-ah, smelefones!

Sirius looks around the Potters' seemingly-empty living room.

"Prongs! Lily! Prongslet!"

"Is that Saint Nicholas?" Someone calls from the kitchen, "Because who else would be coming out of the fireplace at such an ungodly hour?"

Sirius rolls his eyes, "I wasn't aware that Christmas could come in September, Prongs."

"Anything can happen, my dear Padfoot, when you are as tired as I am." James comes into the parlor. "Who knew babies never sleep?" He does look tired: those dark circles under his eyes almost purple in the firelight, but he's grinning his old grin and sinks into the rocking chair closest to the fire. It's so good to see him, honestly.

"Pads, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sirius grinned, recalling his plan. "I am the godfather of your son, correct?"

James' eyebrows furrow slightly, "Yes..."

"And I always like to be the best at what I do, right?"

"Well, yes, unless it's schoolwork."

"So I must be the best godfather ever, right?"

James leans closer into the fire and massages the bridge of his nose. "What did you do, Pads?"

"Nothing," Sirius shrugs innocently, "yet."

James' eyes widen. "And what do you plan to do?"

"Well, wouldn't you and Lily like a night off, now and again?"

James smiles again and relaxes back into the chair. "Ah, I had hoped one of you might offer, but I thought it would be Moony. Sirius Black: babysitter?"

Sirius pretends that his heart didn't writhe up into his throat at the mention of Remus. "Oh, yes. Here are my credentials."

James pretends to read the imaginary credentials Sirius has handed him. "I see. I see. Well, all seems to be in order, I will just have to ask Evans."

"Perfect, Prongsy. And by the way, Lily's last name isn't Evans."

James' smile widens as he walks away, "I'll be right back."

Sirius waits patiently for James to return. It wasn't James' fault he's turned into Lily's personal slave/ ventriloquy dummy over the past year.

"She says 'yes!'" James calls as he triumphantly returned. "But Remus has to be present to supervise as well."

Sirius fake-pouts, "What, she doesn't trust me?" but inside he's freaking the fuck out. Oh, Merlin. Babysitting. With Remus. Sirius' heart skips a beat. Alone at night with Remus. Well, with a baby as well, but Remus. He tries to hide his grin at just at the thought.

James shrugs, "Sorry Pads."

"Well, Prongs. It will have to do. I'm free tomorrow, how about you?"

"Perfect!" James does a little fireside dance, excited like only a father can be about taking a break from his newborn son. "Right then, mate. Thanks a bunch. See you at our place at 8:00 tomorrow night?"

Sirius smiles. This is going to be bloody good fun.

♦♦♦

The Potters' house in Godric's Hollow is one of Sirius' favorite places. It always smells nice, for one, since apparently when Lily's perfume mixes with James cologne it makes this beautiful hybrid smell that lingers in every corner of the house, and because it contains two and a-half of Sirius' favorite people. (Harry is the half: Sirius has only met him a couple of times but since he's Lily and James' child he gets to be on the list.) The house is more of a cottage, with two chimneys on either side, a small hedge, and an angled roof. The oaken door is abruptly thrown open just as Sirius apparated on the doormat, almost hitting him in the face.

"Sirius! It's good to see you!" Lily is standing in the doorway, a grateful smile on her face. Motherhood seems to suit her well: she's happy and glowing. Literally. The roaring fire in the great fireplace behind her is mainly the cause of that, but the baby in her arms must take some credit too. The Prongslet is looking well too; he looks much cuter than he did a few weeks ago when his eyes had been closed and he was all red and wrinkly.

"Thanks so much for doing this! I know Remus is happy you're here to help as well."

Remus. Sirius' heart jumps and he hates that he's automatically looking over Lily's shoulder for the werewolf, trying not to squish the baby as he hugs Lily briefly. "Well, you two need your alone time, especially if you're planning on making another baby anytime soon."

Lily's face turns as red as her hair as she shuts the door behind Sirius with her free hand.

"Pads, Pads. Some of us still haven't gotten out of our potty-humor phase." But James is grinning too as comes and he kisses Lily's temple.

"It's been going on for so long that I don't think it's a phase." Someone says dryly, and suddenly Remus is stepping out of the fireplace. Merlin. His hair's full of ash and he's looking more tired than ever (are those a few new scars Sirius sees?) but he still manages to make Sirius feel uncomfortably aroused.

"Moony! How's life without me been?" Sirius steps toward the smaller man, and Remus gives him that Remus Lupin smile. Sirius dies a little inside.

"Fine."

They stand there, just grinning at each other, and Sirius looks him over carefully. Poor Moony, those are new scars. Sirius just wants to scoop him up and-

"So, are you two sure you're ready for this?" Lily is grabbing her jacket. "Ouch, James! The coatrack is biting again!"

James takes Harry and kissed his forehead, completely ignoring her. Sirius would bet five galleons that James had been the one to enchant the coat rack.

"Yup." Sirius kicks off his shoes and relaxes onto the sofa. "Bring the Prongslet to his Godfather." He extends his hands for the baby.

James laughs and hands him Harry gently.

"Merlin, James." Harry smells like all babies do: breastmilk and baby powder. "Why didn't you name him after me again? The poor kid's hairy enough already." Harry had been born with a full head of black hair like his father's.

"That's enough with the name puns, Sirius." Lily says as she hops around, trying to get a pale green stiletto on.

"What, I'm being Sirius!"

"Merlin, Sirius. I said it was enough." Lily is smiling, though.

"Whatever. You two should probably go, it's getting late."

Lily nods. "Okay: there are two bottles in the fridge, fresh diapers are in our bedroom at the changing station, and please, please, put him down in his crib a.s.a.p."

James takes Lily's hand. "I can't thank you two enough."

"Have fun!" Sirius croons suggestively as they disapparate.

♦♦♦

Remus is puttering around the kitchen, muttering under his breath, and Harry is squirming in Sirius' lap.

It reminds Sirus how much everything has changed. Surely Remus feels it too: the sharp pang that almost takes Sirius' breath away, the longing he feels when he sees James and Lily together. Sirius is jealous. Not that they don't deserve this, but Sirius wishes he could have it too: Happiness. Someone to wake up to every morning. Share meals with. Laugh with. Come home too every night. Know that it'll be like that forever.

And Sirius can almost imagine, if he closes his eyes, that the child in his arms is his. That Remus is doing who-knows-what in their kitchen. That the king-sized bed in the master bedroom is the one that he shares with Remus.

Merlin, I've gone completely daft. I must've caught some of James' and Lily's hormones.

"Ouch!" Sirius is snapped out of his wishful thinking by a tug on his hair. The little prat in his lap is grinning, slightly cross-eyed, his tiny fist full of gorgeous dark hair. Merlin.

"Everything alright, Pads?" Remus' socked feet are padding quietly on the floor as he comes out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of milk.

"The bloody wanker is just like his father!"

Remus smiles, "Annoying?"

"No! Jealous! He wishes he could have hair like this as well!" Sirius holds the baby out to Remus, and the latter bends down. Sirius can't help but notice that Remus' thin shirt is sticking to his arms with perspiration, and he has three buttons undone at his collar—three!—so that it gapes, flashing a patch of tanned collarbone at Sirius when he leans forward. It's bloody ridiculous.

"What happened to you?" Sirius leans forward as well to hide the...reaction he's having to Remus' situation.

"Heating up a bottle is really hard." Remus flushes and grabs Harry with one hand.

"Oh." Is all Sirius can say. Did he really just say "hard?" Merlin.

But as Remus takes Harry, Harry begins to cry. It's so sudden that Remus just stands there, taken aback. Bloody hell, it's loud.

"Here, give him back. I think he misses his Godfather."

Remus quickly hands the hair-puller back to Sirius, but Harry only shrieks even louder.

"Maybe I should give him his bottle now?" Remus squints at the screaming child. If it hurts Sirius' ears this much, than it must be giving Remus' heightened senses hell.

"Go ahead."

Remus motions with the bottle, and Sirius is confused.

"Take it!" He yells over the din.

Oh. Sirius takes the lukewarm bottle, and holds it, realizing he doesn't know what to do next.

"Merlin." Remus throws his hands in the air and sits down right next to Sirius, taking both the bottle and baby back in one smooth motion. He lays Harry back at an angle, letting the baby suck at the bottle and quietly making cooing noises. All this is just making Sirius' blood race and his heart twitch lazily it really, really fucking shouldn't. It's just wrong.

But Harry has stopped screaming.

"There." Remus whispers.

"How do you know how to do...that?"

"What, feed the baby?"

No, look so bloody sexy that I should probably excuse myself right now.

Sirius rolls his eyes, "Yes."

Remus shrugs. "Parental instinct, I guess."

Oh. Sirius probably doesn't have one of those.

But then Harry starts rejecting the bottle, and he's taking a deep breath-

"Quick! He's about to-"

Harry's full-on screaming again. Merlin.

Remus doesn't seem to have any ideas this time.

"Maybe he needs his diaper changed?" No, wait, he does. And it's a bloody horrible one at that.

"Okay, then. Go ahead."

Remus gives him a shit-eating grin, and wow, Sirius has never seen that before but he needs to see it more often.

"I'm not the godfather." He says smugly.

Fuck. So Sirius carries him into the bedroom. He doesn't particularly know what a changing station is, but it's probably the thing by the dresser that looks kind of like a sled? And he thinks those are fresh diapers nearby...

Setting the screaming Harry down, he yells for Remus.

"What do I bloody do next?"

"Take off his pants!"

"Gymnos!" And then the screaming Prongslet has no clothes on at all.

Remus looks slightly impressed. "That's a handy spell. Where'd you learn that?"

Sirius wiggles his eyebrows, "You don't want to know..."

"Merlin." Remus has turned a rather cute shade of red and casts a scourgify on the baby.

Sirius wraps the baby up in one of the blankets from the bed (he doesn't think James and Lily would mind, worse things had probably happened to that blanket before). The little prat can just be naked for all Sirius cares.

And he still hasn't stopped screaming.

Handing the baby to Remus, Sirius Changes. Maybe the screaming git needs to be entertained?

"Rowf!" Sirius barks at Harry, loving the wry smile that twists the corner of Remus' mouth.

Harry looks up. He has Lily's eyes.

Sirius runs around the house, and Lupin follows him slowly, Harry's eyes never leaving Sirius.

Sirius doesn't know how long he'll have to stay in doggy form. He doesn't actually care at this point. Whatever makes the Prongslet stop screaming bloody murder.

Lupin sits in the rocking chair by the fire, and Sirius comes over to lay at his feet. Remus gently holds the baby up so Harry can see the dog.

Hmmm...the baby needs to get to sleep, doesn't he? Sirius has an idea...

Sirius jumps onto Remus' lap carefully.

"What the hell, Pads?"

He curls around the baby, letting Harry's hands stroke his ears. This is actually slightly relaxing...

Harry leans against Remus' chest and Sirius.

"My legs are already starting to fall asleep, Sirius. And I think we're going to break the rocking chair."

So, there's this thing called a "reparo," Sirius wanted to tell him.

But they just sit like that for a while, Harry marveling at Sirius and Remus making the chair slowly rock back and forth, back and forth.

After a while, Harry stops petting Sirius, and his eyes slowly close.

The two marauders wait until the baby is fully asleep, and then Sirius carefully gets off the chair.

He Changes quickly, smiling at Remus.

"Everyone loves Padfoot."

"Everyone does." Remus agrees quietly, and Sirius can't help it:

"Even you?"

"Even me-what?!" Remus suddenly stops whispering.

"Shhh...you'll wake the baby."

And Remus is that lovely shade of pink again. Sirius gently picks up his godson and sets him in the crib.

He comes back, and Remus is still blushing. Merlin. Did Remus honestly...?

"Everyone loves Moony too, y'know. Even me." Sirius grins, nudging the embarrassed werewolf with his elbow. Wait, did he just say that? It's the hormones. They're getting to me!

Remus looks up, confused now. "What are you saying, Sirius?"

Sirius sits down in Remus' lap again, this time in human form.

He can tell Remus is getting quite alarmed now, and Sirius probably should be too, but he can't stop this...madness.

"It depends what you just said."

Remus looks down uncomfortably. "You're going to break the chair, Sirius."

"Don't try and change the subject, Moony." Sirius purrs, completely lost in the way that Remus' golden hair is falling in his eyes, the way his eyes look like liquid amber, the irises almost completely swallowed by the dilated pupils, the way his scars decorate his skin and Sirius just wants to know what they would feel like under his hands...Remus swallows again. Merlin, it's a scene: his Adams Apple bobbing up and down below that perfect chin and that little noise-

"What did you mean, though?" Remus asks, and Sirius smiles because he just made Remus Lupin, the Man With All the Answers, the Man With the Large Vocabulary, sound like an irritated four year-old.

"I mean," Sirius leans slightly closer, lowering his voice even more, "that I've been in love with you since I was fifteen years old."

Remus' eyes bug out of his skull, and Sirius would have laughed if he hadn't just said the stupidest thing in the entire world and ruined their friendship and-and-the whole world was probably going to end now.

Sirius is frozen. He can't scramble of Moony's lap and run out into the night to Dumbledore-knows-where and never come back or even curl into a small ball on the Potters' rug and pretend he's not there and possibly cry his eyes out like he wants to.

"I'm sorry, Remus." Is all he can say. "I'm sorry."

And suddenly he can move again, and so he goes with his first plan and struggles out of Remus' lap to leave, when-

"Wait." Remus grabs the hem of his jacket. "Wait."

Sirius turns around slowly, forcing himself not to hope, not to dream that maybe Remus too...?

But he doesn't need to hope, doesn't need to dream because Remus lunges forward like only a werewolf can and kisses him.

It's hard and fast, full of proving and showing, and Sirius' knees turn to jelly. He's imagined this so many times, Merlin, so many, that it almost feels like deja-vu.

But Remus is way better at kissing than he imagined, and he tastes like chocolate and something far sweeter, and Sirius thinks maybe he's dying.

Remus makes this noise in the back of his throat and Sirius is this close from shagging him senseless, but luckily Remus has self control and he pulls back.

"Merlin. I've wanted to do that for so bloody long." They're both panting, and Sirius feels what's either Remus' wand sticking out of his pocket or-wow.

"Me too. Wow, Moony. Just..wow."

Remus smiles unabashedly, and leans forward so Sirius thinks he's going to kiss him again, but all he does is rest his head on Sirius' shoulder. Merlin, he smells so good, so distinctly Remus Lupin, and Sirius curls up a little more so he's completely in the werewolf's lap. They're so tangled up that it would take forever to get out of the rocking chair, so Remus just slowly rocks them back and forth.

Sirius falls asleep to the creak, creak, of the rocking chair and tasting chocolate.

♦♦♦

When James and Lily apparate on the doormat, everything is quiet. The house is dark and peaceful as they enter, save for the still-crackling fire in the living room.

"So they did manage to get Harry asleep." Lily smiles up at her husband.

"Of course." James wraps an arm around her waist. "I told you not to worr-"

"Shhh!" Lily abruptly cuts him off as she points to the rocking chair. Merlin. This is too funny.

Sirius is in Remus' lap, and they're both fast asleep. Well, Lily did know this was bound to happen eventually. How cute.

Love was definitely in the air tonight.

She doesn't want to wake them up, but she knows she needs to.

♦♦♦

When Sirius wakes up, he smiles.

They apparate home together, he and Remus. Moony is still half-asleep, and it's so cute that Sirius can barely concentrate.

With Remus at his side, his parents' old house sort of feels like a home.

Sirius throws out the last bottles of fire-whiskey before he goes to bed. He's can't stop smiling, even when Kreacher rants under his breath about "werewolf scum."

Sirius Black is no longer alone.


End file.
